The Walking Falls
by merwholock4ever
Summary: The summer started with the ringing of the school bell but ended with an accident. When Dipper wakes up he finds himself in an abandoned Piedmont to quickly learn it's not so deserted. What happened? Where's Mabel? His family? Will he find her before he winds up like one of those rotting things? Or worse? Would Mabel? A Walking Dead inspired Gravity Falls story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this fic. I have some great things planned for it. I do know that it's very similar to the first episode of Walking Dead but I wasn't really sure how to start it and to be honest, it's a great way to up the suspense. I promise it will get much more original as the chapters proceed.**

* * *

The school bell rang through the halls, the doubled metal doors flew opened as hundreds of kids ran out of the brick building and into the sunlight. Kids said goodbye to their friends, traded phone numbers, made plans for the next couple of weeks that would probably never come to pass. Car after car weaved their way out of parking lot as they tried to beat the traffic rush of the afternoon.

One of the last kids out of the building was a brown haired girl with a pink headband, braces, and a bright yellow sweater with sunglasses on it. "Yes! To freedom! Die, graph paper, die!" She grabbed her math notebook and threw it down the stairs on the ground and jumped on it.

"Mabel, you do know it's just paper," Dipper, her twin brother said. "It can't die."

"I don't care, Dipper. It's going to die!" Mabel stomped on it one more time before grinning. She looked up at her brother and saw that he was reading a science book as he walked down the stairs towards her. "What! Are you kidding? School's out. Put the stupid books down."

"Why? It's interesting."

"Dork!" Mabel ran up to him and smacked his blue and white hat with a pine tree on it off of his head.

"Hey!" Dipper tried catching the hat before it fell to the ground but failed. He put his book in his backpack, picked up his hat and put it on his head as he glared at Mabel. "You're going to pay for that!"

He lunged at Mabel, who stepped to the side and blew him a raspberry then began to run towards home. Dipped began to follow and what started out as a revenge chase quickly became a playful chase. The two laughed as they passed other pedestrians and shouted playful insults at each other. Dipped was finally able to catch up with Mabel who had stopped at a crosswalk, waiting for the light to change.

"There," Dipper huffed as he lightly punched his sister in the shoulder. "Got you."

"You didn't get me silly," Mable nudged him. "I had to stop, so it doesn't count."

"I'm not running anymore," Dipper gasped as he held his side. "I have a cramp and it's your fault."

"The only fault I'm guilty of is giving you a fun time. Not a bad way to start out the summer huh?"

Dipper looked at his sister and smiled. He had to admit that the chase was fun and it did seem to lift his spirit a bit. "Fine. You win."

"Yes!" Mabel pumped her fist in the air and spun in circles, getting weird looks from the other pedestrians waiting for the light to change. "I can't wait for next week."

"Me neither," Dipper's smile got wider. "I love spending the summer with Grunkle Stan. So many strange things happen there and it's a lot more interesting that what happens in Piedmont."

"I can't wait to see my girls again, see if my favorite moldy spots are still on the ceiling of the attic, and let Waddles run free in the Shack instead of having to be penned like here," Mabel excitedly listed.

"It will be cool to see what Grunkle Stan did with the Shack since I gave him the Journal to help him stay safe."

"You just want another crack at that book," Mabel accused.

"Well, yeah," Dipper rubbed the back of his head. "It's fascinating. So many mysteries that surround it. Why was it written? Who wrote it? Why did the author stop writing it?"

"Nerd," Mabel laughed.

The light changed as the pedestrians began to walk across the street. Dipper and Mabel paused for a second and looked both ways before crossing just to make sure that no one was trying to run the light.

"I'm going to make Grunkle Stan a present," Mabel said. "Maybe I'll make him a 'Welcome Back Kids' sweater!"

"And I bet he won't wear it," Dipper deadpanned.

"Yes he will. He loves us!" Mabel's face dropped as she thought of something. "Do you think Gideon will try hitting on me again?"

"If he does, I'll send the gnomes after him. You've made it clear that you're not interested."

"Do you think maybe this time Pacifica and I can be friends?" Mabel asked.

"I don't know." Dipper shrugged and he looked down at the ground. "Maybe. She has changed a lot since the first time we met her three years ago."

Dipper's attention was grabbed by movement in his peripheral vision. He turned his head to see a car getting closer to them at high speed. His step faltered for a second as he tried to figure out if the car would stop in time. Realizing the truth, Dipper's eyes went wide and looked over at his sister.

"Mabel!" Dipper screamed as her pushed her forward with all of his might. He watched as she stumbled to the end of the crosswalk and fall to the ground. Before he could move out of the way, the car hit Dipper causing him to fall further into the street. The car continued to whip around the corner and didn't even stop.

Mabel slowly began to pick herself up off the ground as she tried to stop the tears that were threatening her eyes. "Dipper? Why did-" Mabel turned to look behind her and she stopped talking. She saw her brother lying in the middle of the crosswalk, not moving. Mabel's breath hitched in her throat as she starred at the scene. "Dipper?"

Still no response.

"Dipper!" Mabel jumped up and ran to her brother's side. She ignored the pain from her knees as she knelt next to him and rolled him over just enough to see his face. "Bro-Bro! Get up. You can't lay in the middle of the street."

As Mabel tried to wake Dipper up, a crowd began to form around the two. Cars stopped in the street, people ran out to make sure that no one ran the two over, teens pulled out phones and began to film the scene, others pulled out their phones and a choir of people calling for help began to fill the air.

"Dipper!" Mabel let the tears fall as she starred at her unconscious sibling. "Come on Bro-Bro! Don't leave me." Through blurred vision, Mabel looked up for a second to see Dipper's hat lying not far from him. She reached over, picked it up and held onto it tightly. "I need my friend back."

* * *

Silence.

He didn't hear a thing. No ticking clocks, no footsteps, nothing. Dipper tried to open his eyes but they didn't want to open. He took a deep breath as he tried to gather his energy to try again. His nose picked up a strange combination of scents as he breathed in. It smelled moldy, dusty, but with a lingering scent of rubbing alcohol. Hanging over everything, there was a scent of something rotting, like someone let food spoil.

" _Hey, Bro-Bro. I brought your book and some flowers. I'll bring some Mabel Juice tomorrow."_ Mabel's voice echoed in his head.

"M-Mabel?" Dipper struggled to say. He attempted to open his eyes again and he was successful. Slowly, he could see the four white walls were lit up from the sunlight coming through the closed blinds on the window. It wasn't his room and he tried sitting up to get a better view of where he was. His muscles yelled at him as he tried to move but he pushed on anyway. The inside of his left arm stung when he tried to bend it and looking down he realized that there was a needle in his arm.

Dipper looked to the right and saw a computer and another machine but they were both dead. As he looked around the room, it looked like none of the machinery worked. Everything seemed to be shut down. He reached over to try the nurse's button but there was no response, instead his finger put a crater in the layer of dust on the device. He wiped the dust off on his hospital gown and continued to look around the room. At the foot of his bed, he saw a small cup with wilted old daisies in them, his science book, and a plastic cup. He bent over and picked up the cup to get a closer look. At the bottom of it, there was a dark line of what used to be liquid and that same color putting a slimy coat on the plastic dinosaurs that sat in the cup.

"Mabel Juice," Dipper whispered as he smiled. He put the cup down and looked at his arm. He slowly pulled the tape up and gently pulled the needle out and quickly placing a finger on the opened wound. He then moved his legs over the side of the bed and placed his feet on the floor, slowly putting his body weight on his feet. He must have gone too fast for his legs gave out and he landed on the floor making a small cloud of dust float in the air.

Dipper coughed a few times as the dust settled. He struggled to stand back up but he eventually was able to get back on his feet. He took a few steps to make sure that his legs wouldn't give out again and slowly made his way to the door. When he pulled on it, the door didn't budge. "What the-?" Dipper mumbled. He looked at the door and realized that it was locked. Unlocking the door, Dipper pulled open the door only to be greeted by a hospital bed and wave of something rotting. Dipper gagged for a second but was able to hold onto whatever contents were in his stomach.

He looked up and down the hall to see no lights on but was able to see the floor was covered in papers and debris. On the walls it looked like something was splattered on the walls but he couldn't tell what it was.

"Hello?" Dipper called weakly. "Is anyone there?" The bounced his voice off the wall until it faded but there was no response. No sound. No movement. Dipper's skin crawled at the lack of response. He backed up and closed the door to the dark hallway. "Where is everyone?"

Dipper looked over at the small closet in the corner and walked over there to see if there was anything that can help him make sense of what was going on. There was nothing except his clothes; his orange shirt, blue vest, khaki shorts, and sneakers. The only thing missing was his normal pine tree hat. He grabbed his clothes and slowly forced his stiff body into them.

Feeling somewhat normal again, Dipper grabbed his book and opened the door to the hallway again. The smell hit him hard but he pressed forward and struggled to push the hospital bed out of the way. The paper crackled beneath his feet as he made his way into the dimly lit corridor. As he scooted around the bed, his eye caught the name on a clipboard on the other side of the hall. It was his file. He picked it up and looked at the last entry.

 **Status: Unchanged – 7/1/16**

"July?" he mumbled to himself. "It's May."

He put the board back on the ground and clumsily walked down the hall, tripping over unknown objects in the dark. As he continued, he came across a lighted part and noticed the nightmare he was walking through. Across the floor, he saw bodies lying in pools of blood, bodies sitting against the walls with dried blood streaks going down the wall, blood splatter covering almost every surface of the hallway. Now he understood why it smelled so bad in here and he hated it. He had to get out. He began to pick up his pace towards the door at the end of the hall, trying not to step on any of the rotting limbs. He flung the door open only to be blinded by the brightness of the day and raised his hand to cover his eyes as he hissed in pain. Slowly and carefully he opened his eyes only to be greeted by a bigger nightmare.

In front of him were rows upon rows of body bags, all stained in blood.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think. I'd really appreciate it. XD**

 **If you're wondering about my Big Four or Living Two Lives fanfics I will be updating those soon as well. I've just been super busy with school and work and hospital so I do apologize for such a long hiatus.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Here's chapter 2! I hope you like it!**

 **~Enjoy~**

* * *

Dipper did everything to prevent himself from vomiting all over the floor. The smell that hit him was ten times more potent than the smell from within the hospital and the scene that he witnesses just added to the horror of that smell. He didn't know what to think or do. Never in a million years would he have imagined such a scene, it was too much for him.

He forced himself to move, his only motivation being to get away from the body bags. It was slow and painful but he did it. He walked past the row of bodies with the head area stained with blood and flies buzzing making the area even more nightmarish. However, when he rounded the corner, the nightmare got even worse.

Dipper's mouth hung agape without a sound coming out. Not even a gasp. He'd only seen things like this from pictures of the Holocaust and he could wrap his mind around why such a picture existed in his hometown. There were hundreds of army vehicles ranging from helicopters to jeeps surrounding the perimeter of the hospital, guns and cannons pointed towards the hospital, but scattered across the parking lot were several pills of burnt bodies. Random limbs from different corpses stuck out and littered the circumference of the piles.

Taking a deep breath, Dipper forced himself past the burnt piles, doing what he could to avoid looking at them again. He almost made it to the wall of vehicles when a limb gave into gravity and fell at Dipper's feet. He stopped and looked at the size. No one needed to be a doctor to know it was an arm of a child. His heart raced just thinking of someone burning a child and he forced himself to move faster past the pile and through the vehicles.

Once past the vehicles, Dipper wished that he was still asleep because the nightmarish scenes just never stopped but they kept coming. Now he had to pass what looked like a battlefield. There were casings all littering the ground as well as bodies, some rotten and some with their organs exposed to the elements as if the crows had a field day.

Dipper forced himself into a power walk to get away from the death. He didn't get very far when his body began to protest against him but he forced himself to keep moving. _I need to get home. I need to let Mom, Dad, and Mabel know that I'm ok._ He kept walking and walking for what felt like hours considering how slow and uneven his walk was.

At an intersection, Dipper stopped and starred down the road, suddenly confused as to what he was doing. He looked down each of the roads, each one not helping at all. _What was I doing again? I'm so tired and I feel like my limbs are going to fall off. Why is it so quiet and deserted? Where am I?_ Looking up on one of the street signs he noticed it said Grante and he smiled as he began walking down the street.

Dipper didn't get very far before he collapsed. He could see his house from where he had crumpled and no matter how much a tried to get himself to move, his body wouldn't listen. He bowed his head, taking several deep breaths and rest his body but he didn't hear the footsteps behind him. Before he knew what hit him, Dipper was looking at the sky as it began to blur and his head throbbed and rang violently.

In his blurry vision, a figure entered holding a baseball bat. The figured raised it over their head and said, "I'll put you out of your misery kid."

"Mom?" Dipper struggled to say. To him, the figure did look like his Mom. He could hear that the figure was female and she had brown hair just like his Mom.

"Wait?" the figure lowered the bat. "You spoke. Are you bit?" Dipper's vision began to go black and the woman began to fade. "Wait! Kid! Don't turn on me!"

* * *

Dipper awoke to the smell of smoke and a scent of pine. He smiled and rolled his eyes and the irony of it and the comfort of familiarity. He went to lie on his side but he couldn't move his body. He opened his eyes and was greeted by a dimly lit room and when he looked at his hands, he noticed that they were bound. _Great. What else could possibly go wrong today?_

As if on a queue, the brunette woman from earlier entered the room with a kitchen knife in her hand. She began to walk towards him and he wished that she wouldn't, Dipper's eyes wide with fear as the light reflected off of the blade.

"You are awake," she said as she approached. "I thought I heard movement." She reached out a hand to brush some of Dipper's hair away from his face but he flinched away, never taking his eyes off of the knife. The woman retracted her hand at the reaction and looked at Dipper's frightened face and following his line of site to the knife. "Trust me, kid. I'm more afraid of you than you are of me."

"I doubt that," Dipper whispered hoarsely but still keeping an eye on the knife.

"Are you bit?"

The question forced Dipper to look at the woman in confusion. "Bit?"

"Yes. Bit. Are you bit?"

"Umm, I might have been bit. I don't see why you're so freaked out over a mosquito bite."

The woman blinked several times before sighing. "I don't care about…ugh! Are you stupid or something? Did one of those things bite you?"

Dipper looked toward the boarded up window the woman pointed towards. "What things? I don't understand."

"Just answer me this," the woman spoke slowly. "Have you been bitten, nawed, chewed, or anything in between in the last couple of days?"

Dipper shook his head.

"Good," the woman let out a breath of relief. She approached Dipper bringing the knife close to his face. "I didn't want to kill you."

Dipper looked at the knife and closed his eyes waiting for the pain of the stab but it never came. Instead, he felt the release of the ropes from his wrists and ankles. Realizing he was free, Dipper backed away from the woman, stopping when he hit the backboard of the bed.

"You can come into the kitchen whenever you're ready," the woman said as she backed away. "You need to eat something. You look like a skeleton." She walked out of the room and left Dipper alone with his thoughts.

He rubbed his wrists as he sat in the dimly lit room. His heart was still racing at the altercation that just happened and was terrified for his life. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't run until he knew where he was; he knew he wouldn't go far even if he did run due to his weakened condition; he knew he needed to know more about what the lady was talking about because something freaked her out. Dipper sighed as he slowly made his way out of the bed and placed his feet on the cold floor. He stood up but almost fell over, catching himself on the bed. Pushing himself back up, he staggered his way over to the wall and supported his weight against it and began to make his way towards the kitchen.

He looked into the kitchen and saw several candles lit on the ceramic bar attached to the kitchen counter. The lady stood over what looked like propane stove and stirred something in a camping pot. Scattered around the room were bulk items of canned food, toilet paper, and water which made the house look like a shelter more than a house.

"Do you prefer the candle glow or do the lights not work?" Dipper asked.

The woman turned around and smiled weakly at him. "The lights don't work. They don't work anywhere anymore."

"Why?"

"The power plants are down."

"Big storm or something?" Dipper asked as he tried to move closer but his legs almost gave out but he grabbed the handles on the fridge to stay up.

"Come sit down before you fall down," the lady walked over and grabbed Dipper's arm and helped him to a chair at the table. "No. No storm."

"Then why are the power plants down?"

"Because no one is running them. They've been down for a couple weeks now."

"What? That doesn't make sense. But then none of this makes sense. This place was so busy yesterday and now there's no one!"

"Busy?" the woman asked. "This place hasn't been busy in a long time. You act as if you're experiencing this for the first time."

"Experiencing what?"

The woman looked at Dipper in confusion. She looked him up and down and continued to look him right in the eye. "You really don't know what's going on do you?"

Dipper shook his head. "I just want to let my family know that I'm ok. Mabel just visited me not too long ago…I think."

"Mabel. You mumbled her name in your sleep. Who is she?"

"My twin sister."

The woman stopped what she was doing and looked at Dipper with soft, apologetic eyes. "Twin…that's even worse."

"What's wrong with having a twin?" Dipper asked. He was getting a little frustrated and annoyed by the constant run around of confusion.

"Nothing," the woman sighed. "Except it probably makes this whole situation worse and much more devastating."

"You're still not making sense."

"Most families have been torn apart by this. I lost my little girl to those walkers and my husband was her snack."

"Walkers? Snack?"

"That's why I asked if you were bit. If they bite you or they scratch you, you turn into one of them. You die and then come back as one of those things."

"You make it sound like the dead are walking," Dipper chuckled.

"That's basically it."

Dipper's face fell as he looked at the woman. He didn't know if she was pulling his leg or if she was being serious. _Things like zombies only happen in Gravity Falls. This can't be real._ "You're kidding right?"

The woman sighed as she stood up and held out her hand. "Come on. I'll show you." Dipper cautiously took her hand and she helped him to one of the covered windows and pulled the corner away ever so slightly. "Take a look."

Leaning closer to the small opening, Dipper's adjusted to the darkness of the night. Gasping, he realized that she was telling the truth. Zig-zagging and criss-crossing in front of him were dozens of people walking in a very staggered and chopped up motion. He could see opened wounds on a few of the closer ones and he could see several walking on feet that were twisted in an unnatural way.

"When I saw you earlier today, you walked very similar to that," the woman began to whisper. "I thought you were one of them and I was going to put you out of your misery but then you called me mom and I realized that you weren't. I didn't know what to do. If you were bit, I didn't know if I could handle watching another child give into the fever but I could just leave you."

"Thank you," Dipper whispered back. "But you said that having a twin sibling is worse. With this happening, wouldn't having a sibling make things easier?"

The woman shook her head. "Not in my experience. I knew what was happening to my daughter but I couldn't bring myself to…"

Dipper looked away from the window and looked at the woman. In the dim light he could see her eyes watering and tears starting to fall. His gut twisted knowing what she was trying to say.

"Because I couldn't hurt my daughter, she ended up eating my husband. I was able to get her out of the house but she is still out there and I can't leave her."

Dipper placed a hand on the woman's arm to comfort her. The woman looked down and smiled back at him. "Thanks…um. I never asked your name."

"It's Dipper."

"Hi, Dipper. I'm Sally." She looked at the small opening and closed it, helping Dipper back to the kitchen table. "Food must be warm enough by now."

Dipper's stomach responded just at the sound of food. He had no idea how hungry he was until that subject was mentioned. Dipper smiled sheepishly at Sally. "I guess I am hungry."

"It looks like," Sally chuckled. "When was the last time you ate?"

"At school."

Sally paused again and looked at Dipper. "What month is it?"

"It's May," Dipper answered as he began to eat the canned macaroni.

Sally slowly sat down. "Dipper…it's the beginning of August."

Dipper looked up and starred at her. It took a while for him to wrap his mind around the new information. "I-It can't be. Mabel and I were just getting ready to visit Grunkle Stan."

"Where did you come from today?"

"I came from the hospital."

"What were you doing in the hospital?"

"I wa-" Dipper stopped. "I don't know. What was I doing there?"

Sally watched as Dipper mumbled his way through his memories, occasionally saying 'no that was a dream' or no that was earlier in the year'. "What was the last thing you remember on your last day of school?"

"I was chasing Mabel because she did something 'Mabel'. We were crossing the street and-oh!" Dipper exclaimed. "I remember! This car was speeding towards us and wasn't stopping so I pushed her out of the way but I couldn't get out of the way in time and got hit."

"You've been in the hospital since? Were you in a coma?"

"I guess. I woke up today and I the world was like this," Dipper motioned with his hands.

"In a way I wished you had stayed asleep and avoided this horror."

"But I'm awake and I need to find my family. I need to know if they're alright."

Sally sighed. "But the odds of finding them, if they're even alive, is…I don't even know. Besides, it's too dangerous out there and you're not in any condition to travel."

"When I am, though, I'm going to look for them. Especially, Mabel."

"You are determined aren't you?" Sally asked. "What if she isn't alive?"

"She's alive. I have to keep believing that. I don't know what I'd do if she's gone," Dipper said as he lowered his eyes and his voice saddened just thinking about it. _Please, Mabel. Be safe._

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sally asked as she placed one more bottle of water in his backpack.

"Yes," Dipper nodded as he folded a blanket and stuffed it into the pack. "I need to know. I don't care if it's one way or the other. I need to know."

"I can't stop you but," Sally leaned down and hugged Dipper. "Be safe. You're definitely a lot braver than I am."

Dipper smiled. "Brave? More like desperate."

"Well, whatever you have, I hope it keeps you safe."

"Me too," Dipper nodded as he lifted the backpack on his back. "I'll let you know if I find them or if I find a better place to hold up."

"You don't have to worry about me," Sally patted his head. "Just worry about yourself and staying alive."

Dipper smiled and began to walk out the door. At the end of the driveway, he turned around and waved goodbye to Sally as he walked down the street towards his house. Lucky for him, Sally decided to stay in a house not too far from his house and now he was venturing towards object that could either give him answers or create new questions. As he walked, he made sure that there weren't any Zombies around or if there were, he would be able to avoid them without them noticing his existence.

Before he knew it, he was standing at the end of his driveway and looking at the abandoned house. He hoped it wasn't abandoned and that his family had decided to barricade themselves inside a lot like Sally did, making his search so much easier. Taking a deep breath he traveled up the walkway and approached the opened door. _That's not a good sign._ He gently pushed the door opened the rest of the way and cautiously walked inside.

He walked from room to room softly calling out for either of his parents or for Mabel. He opened the locked garage door and peeked inside but didn't see anyone and then ran upstairs to look in the bedrooms and found nothing in his parents or his room. Standing in the middle of his and Mabel's room, he looked at Mabel's bed for a couple of minutes letting the realization sink in that no one was there and he was once again right back to square one.

Dipper stood there starring at his sister's bed when he realized that something was missing. He ran over and began to move blankets, pillows, and several other stuffed animals to see if it was hidden anywhere in her bed but it wasn't there. _Her stuffed cat Whiskers is gone! She never goes anywhere without that animal. She must have gotten out and to safety._ Dipper then remembered his quick glance at the garage and realized that the car wasn't there. _They did get away! They're safe. They must be in Gravity Falls by now. Dad considers Gravity Falls rural and most likely a safer place to be during all of this._

Dipper began to gather some supplies and materials for his travels. He knew where his dad kept the maps, the extra batteries, and First Aid kits. Dipper figured that his bike was most likely still in the garage and he would ride that as far as he could to try and get to Oregon faster. He hoped that his journey there would be as uneventful as the one to his house. Dipper grabbed a spiral bound notebook and a few pens and pencils before heading downstairs.

He went to the kitchen and grabbed a few of the kitchen steak knives and placed them in his pack. Bending down, Dipper looked under the sink to find an extra filter he knew his mom would buy for their filtered water container. Luckily, there was one left and Dipper shoved it into his pack. As he was about to check the pantry for any other canned food than the ones Sally gave him, he heard a noise in the hallway by the garage door.

Dipper turned towards the sound, his heart beating faster and faster. He grabbed one of the knives and began to approach the hallway, slowly peeking he head around the corner to see who was there. Down the hall there was a person with his back turned to Dipper and he debated calling out afraid that it could be one of the zombies. He continued to look at the person when something on the wrist caught his attention. It was a gold bracelet with a pine tree on it and Dipper beamed in excitement. _Mom gave Dad that bracelet on their 10_ _th_ _Anniversary!_

"Dad!" Dipper came out from around the corner and began to approach his father. "I'm so glad to see you. Where's Mom and Ma-"

Dipper stopped mid-sentence as his father turned around and looked at Dipper with cold dead eyes. A part of his jaw was showing where his skin was beginning to fall off and the front of his shirt stained with a streak of blood that had fallen from his mouth. On his right shoulder, it looked like there was an old bite mark that was encrusted with dry blood around the edges, part of his ripped shirt caught in the dried parts.

His father began to walk towards him, his hands reaching forward and his pace quickening. Dipper froze in place. His mind wasn't working, his body wouldn't move. He couldn't believe what he saw, he just couldn't believe it. "D-Dad?" Dipper stammered once again. His father hissed loudly as he continued to advance, his hand not more than a few inches away.

With a swipe towards his head, Dipper was finally able to move and he dodged his father's attack and backed away. His father quickly turned and lunged at him, getting very close to making contact with Dipper's left shoulder. "D-Dad. Stop." His father lunged at him again forcing Dipper into the opened garage door.

Dipper turned to shut the door but he wasn't quick enough as his father's arm and head got through and began to claw at him. Dipper used all of his strength to close the door and stop his father from entering the garage but his father was slowly opening the door enough for him to inch his way in. Dipper flipped his body over so that his entire back was against the door and had better traction with his feet. It seemed to work for a second or two and he could hear his father's bone begin to crack under the pressure.

"Dad! Please!" Dipper cried but it just roweled his father even more. His father pushed, hissed, and clawed even harder and the door opened even further with enough room for his upper torso to fit through. Dipper leaned as far away as possible without losing his grip on keeping the door closed. His father's nail caught the edge of his shirt and tore it causing Dipper to panic even more.

Dipper looked at his father and saw that there was no recognition in his eyes. His mouth snapped at him as the pressure from the door trying to close caused his body to produce more blood, staining the edges of the door. Dipper felt the door open a bit and his father got closer but was stopped abruptly by a knife being shoved into one of the eye sockets and into the brain.

His father's body went limp as the pressure on the opposite side of the door was released and Dipper's body muscles relaxed since the battle for dominance had stopped. Dipper released the handle of the knife, watching his father's head fall to the floor and his father's eyes staring at him. He couldn't handle the look and turned his back on his father, hoping that he could forget what he just did…but he couldn't. He knew what he did and he didn't know how to feel about it. Part of him wanted to break down and cry but a part of him wanted to cower in fear. Dipper just sat there, concentrating on his breathing, hoping to calm himself down before gathering his things and continuing his search.

He grabbed his pocket flashlight and shined it in the garage to get a better idea on the state of things. He shined it on the overhead door and slowly moving it to the right trying to see if he could see his bike or any other items that would be useful. He found that his bike was still there but a majority of the camping supplies had been taken. All he saw that he figured he could use was a shovel. The light moved to the far right and highlighted another horrifying discovery.

Dipper yelped as he backed away and put his hand on his father's bloodied head only for him to cry out again and jump up. The entire time dealing with his father, he was sitting a few feet away from a rotting corpse. Parts of the organs were scattered around him and parts of him seemed to be chewed on. Dipper took a few breaths and bent down to get his flashlight but as he began to straighten, the light glistened off of an object in the zombie's hand.

His eyes went wide with fear as his heart raced and he shook his head. "No, no, no, no, no," he kept muttering. _It can't be true. Why does he have it?_ He shakily took a step forward and pulled a pink headband from the fingers and ripped skin of the zombie. Dipper brought the headband close to his face and examined it closely, hoping it would tell him what happened but it didn't do anything but instill fear.

"Mabel can't be gone."

* * *

 **Yes. I'm evil. Muahahaha!**


End file.
